bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Nebari
Nebari were humanoid in form, with grey skin and black hair (in males) or white hair (in females). Their skin was also immune to solar radiation. There were also presumably internal physiological differences, but these were not discussed in detail, however it was known that the color of their blood was blue. A small number of Nebari were natural hermaphrodites; the Nebari term for one was "androgyne." Being inherently incapable of conforming, androgynes were social exiles. A humanoid species, all Nebari possessed pale gray skin and black, nearly pupiless eyes. Hair color for Nebari appeared to be based upon gender: white for females, black for males. Nebari appeared to be far more sensitive to sounds in the frequency range above that which is heard by Humans. The Nebari were a sexually active and promiscuous species, with a high level of inquisitiveness and a certain air of innocence to them, being fairly trusting and open with even those they had just met. They tended to be easy-living, enjoying life to the full. They would often act without concern of the consequences, thinking with their heart. They were very agile and mischievous. Nebari Prime was a world locked in ice. The fourth planet from its system’s sun (Nay'savevyen), it is all but uninhabitable by higher life forms. The sentient species who call themselves Nebari evolved under these severe climactic conditions several million years ago. There was little precipitation anywhere on the planet. It was an almost endless white desert, broken only occasionally by the craggy black peaks of mountain ranges or rare, unfrozen patches of the pale blue-green oceans. The vast ice caps on Nebari Prime extended almost to the equator. The continents are largely covered by massive glaciers, hundreds of meters thick in some areas. Animals are rare, and plant life is even rarer, limited almost entirely to planktonic algae and to moss- and lichen-like photosynthetic organisms. Few vertebrates have persisted to the present. There are some small rodent-like creatures, both carnivorous and herbivorous varieties, and, in the sea, a variety of fish and two species of giant whale-like mammals known as whelts. Fewer than a million Nebari lived on the planet's surface, mostly primitive proto-technological tribes that had escaped relocation and the members of a few mining and scientific colonies, while some eight billion Nebari inhabited the planet's artificial ring, known as Sanctuary. The government long ago began aggressive conservation programs to preserve what little life remained on the planet and to allocate resources in such a way as to impact the ravaged ecosystem as little as possible. Special visas were required to visit to planet’s surface, so few Nebari ever see the world that produced their race, except from orbit. From space, Nebari was a pale greenish world. Its color was largely the result of several species of algae that had adapted to an airborne existence, riding the fierce hurricane winds in colonies thick enough to blot out the sun. Harvest of these algae, collectively known as lethnine, was an important source of food for the people on Sanctuary. Nebari Prime was entirely surrounded by a single, continuous seaway which lay always just beyond the reach of the ice caps and never froze over. It was in the great, evergreen ice forests on the shores of this seaway that the Nebari people evolved, and most life on the planet remained dependant on this relatively narrow band of ocean. The seaway was perpetually swept by vicious megacyclonic storms and navigation was extremely hazardous. This fact played the key role in the slow dispersal of the Nebari people early in their history and, subsequently, to the isolation of various tribal states. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Representative Democracy Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/5D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 1D+2/4D+1 TECHNICAL 2D/4D+1 Special Abilities: Agility: Nebari receive a +1D bonus to acrobatics, initiative and to reaction skills. Sensitive Hearing: They gain a +2D to bonus to hearing related PER/search rolls, but are more susceptible to damage from loud sounds. They suffer an extra 2D damage from sonic weapons. Skill Bonus: Nebari gain +1D bonus to con, bargain and persuasion skills. Move: 10/13 Size: 1.67 to 1.88 meters tall Lifespan: 90 standard years Category:Species